


Sunday Driving

by Squashinyourbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Did I mention mindless fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slightly OOC Levi, erwin's bday fic, happy birthday commander handsome, husbands being cheesy, mentions of levi's mom, the things i do for dis man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squashinyourbag/pseuds/Squashinyourbag
Summary: Erwin’s pre-birthday treat from Levi ❤️





	Sunday Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri; modern au. A thousand and something words of nonsensical fluff. Softer, fluffier, and lighter than a Japanese cheesecake. Sappier and cheesier than your average tv drama. Warning: may or may not give you diabetes. Short and sweet. Only reread once for proofreading. Anyway, Happy Birthday to our amazing Survey Corps Commander! :)

It’s a beautiful morning the day before Erwin’s birthday. He and Levi were still lying on their bed, soft light filtering through the curtains. Fluffy throw blankets wrap their sleeping bodies, cuddling together. Levi wakes up first after a while, lazily yawns, and plants a light peck on Erwin’s forehead.

“Mornin’ gorgeous,” Levi whispers on his husband’s ear. Erwin wakes up with gentle whispers of endearment and feather-light kisses on his face. 

“Good morning sweetheart. It’s not even my birthday yet, and you spoil me this much already? I’m looking forward to tomorrow so much now.” He laughs quietly while being treated to more smooches. They continue to lie in bed and cuddle until the warm rays of the sunshine blast through their windows, signalling the actual start of the day for them. Sundays are for sleeping in after all.

They take their time through their morning routine, sneaking in light “accidental” touches and of course, more hugs and blow-kisses. Then they slowly drink tea and eat breakfast, as if they have all the time in the world crammed in this one quiet Sunday. 

After cleaning up, Levi asks Erwin holding his hand, “Now what do you want to do? We still have lots of time even we acted like slowpokes all morning.” 

“Hmm, good question. I have an idea.”

Of course, Erwin always has brilliant ideas. “What is it?”

“...I would like to go on Sunday driving. Because you know, it’s...” 

“Sunday. Yeah yeah, you and your insufferable old man jokes. If you weren’t my husband I’d smack you in the head right now. But yeah sure why not, sounds like a plan.”

Erwin giggles. “It feels like we’re eloping again. Brings me back to when we were younger. Remember Kuchel didn’t like me very much?” Levi sighed. Both of their parents weren’t very fond of the idea of them being together, but they got over it eventually. But that’s a story for another time. 

“Anyway, I’ll fix some drinks and snacks. You warm the car up in ten minutes.” Levi got up from their couch and started preparing for their little journey. 

“Aww, thanks honey you’re awesome.” Erwin got up as well, then nuzzles Levi in the neck.

“Anything for you babe.” 

———————————

A couple of hours and a few sing-offs later, the lovely couple is kilometres away from home, aimlessly driving while just enjoying the crisp fall air and the changing scenery. They went through high city skyscrapers to flower fields (Levi picked some flowers to make a crown for his pretty baby) to forests to flea markets and old bookstores. Levi got Erwin some nifty trinkets ("A bolo tie? That's so 80's darling. Let me get it for you anyway.") and a huge stack of rare books that Erwin wouldn't find anywhere else.

Earlier, they stopped at a mom and pop diner to get some burgers with fries and a chocolate milkshake (to share like the sappy couple they are). Erwin thought it was a great idea to announce that it was his birthday the next day, so all the staff serenaded him with their off-key versions of happy birthday and drew silly faces and balloons on the pancakes while Levi decided whether to face-palm or to laugh. At least they got a discount. And a free sundae.

“The people at the diner were very nice. We should go there for your birthday.”

“Nope, don’t wanna go there after what you did, nuh-uh buddy.” The blond just laughs at him. How (adorably) rude.

“At least one of us is having fun,” Levi says after a couple of moments of comfortable silence, both of them staring with the windows rolled down, the wind rustling their hair.

Erwin pouts. He looks like a golden retriever that didn’t get a treat. “What do you mean? You’re not having fun?” He said while poking Levi on his side.

The smaller gives in, laughing. “I’m just bugging you. Of course, I am. But remember it’s your birthday, not mine.”

“I know my little love! But if you’re happy, then I’m happy too! I’m a simple man you know.”

Levi blushes at Erwin’s outburst. Levi rarely blushes. He coughs to hide his embarrassment. “Okay old man.” Erwin slows down when he smelled the strong salty scent lingering in the air. They’ve ended up somewhere near the seashore. 

“Hey, babe? Can we spend the rest of the day somewhere near the shore? It would be nice to see the sunset around here.” Erwin asks while sneakily trying to look for nearby inns or hotels.

“Sure why not? We both have tomorrow off anyway.” Levi was glad he brought his camera with him. He could get some awesome shots of the beach and probably could squeeze in a couple of nice pictures of his good-looking husband.

“Really? Fantastic! You're the best! Thank you so much, babe!” He then grabs Levi by the shoulders and plants his lips on every inch of his face.

“Hey! Put your hands on the steering wheel, you idiot!” Levi panics and grabs the steering wheel while trying not to laugh from Erwin’s silliness.

___________________________

In the end, they decide to rent a cabin with a nice view of the beach overlooking the veranda. Levi takes out his film camera and just starts shooting away while the sun goes down, painting the sky lovely shades of pastel colours. Erwin just smiles and enjoys the gorgeous view. Levi secretly took shots of his lovely husband. This is going to be on his next photo exhibit that’s for sure.

They got room service and ate dinner, then afterwards they walked along the shore, holding hands. By that time, the moon and the stars are already high up in the sky.

“Look up baby! You wouldn’t see this many stars where we live. I wish we can live somewhere where lots of stars appear in the nighttime.” Erwin’s gorgeous blue eyes glow like a curious child’s. Levi remembers looking at those eyes when they first met. At that very moment, he fell in love. 

“Maybe someday when we both retire and get wrinkly, we can move and spend the rest of our lives in the countryside, or maybe somewhere near the ocean. That would be nice wouldn’t it?” The taller nods enthusiastically, full of excitement and pure happiness.

Levi paused and takes a deep breath. “Hey, Erwin. Are you happy?”

“Well, certainly Levi! Are you really asking that silly question? As long as I’m with you, wherever we go and whatever we do doesn’t matter.”

“Oh my god, you’re such a sap. But I guess that’s what I married you for.” Levi just shakes his head dramatically, making Erwin beam lovingly at his husband.

“Thank you, Levi. This has been my best pre-birthday thing so far.” 

“As I said, I’ll do anything just to make you happy. I promised you that on our wedding day. And I see to it that I will do it for as long as I live. I love you so much, Erwin Smith.” Erwin was shocked, his eyes start to water. Usually, Levi never says “I love you” first. 

“I love you so so much too my dearest. I am so glad I met you and still have you in my life.” He says, finally hugging and kissing the other. “This is the happiest day of my life, besides our marriage of course.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Look forward to tomorrow though, it gets better.” He looks at his phone. 12:00 AM. “Happy birthday my cuddly bear.” They walk back to their cabin to get ready for bed. And then they cuddle some more before they go to sleep, both looking forward to seeing what’s in store for tomorrow.

And this is how they spent the day before Erwin’s birthday.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it’s a day before, it’s still technically a birthday ficlet for our lovely Erwin. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
